a bird flies forth from the egg
by James Nero
Summary: Ken comes to an understanding of himself and Takeru is cuddly


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon obviously.

Author's Note: I'd like to ask for the forgiveness of my readers here and now. Better men than I have put pen to paper on this topic and with far more success. I have been told this is rather evangelionish personally since anything can be related to Eva I'm not that concerned.

The Bird Fights its Way out of the Egg

The Bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The Bird flies to god. That god's name is Abraxas.

--- Demian by Hermann Hesse

I walk I can't say where it's all endless desert, my eyes blurry from tears and the pain in my heart overwhelming. It's all gone now my empire all of it dust, ash and tears, my tears and the tears of those I tortured and abused. It seems my reign has given way to my rage, self hatred, suicidal thoughts like a wave they assault me and what can I do? So I continue on my way and it grows dark so dark I cannot see and the desert gives way to an ocean. Just as I reach the shore a familiar figure blocks my way. Behind gold and aqua glasses I can see his eyes he looks sad, I don't know why. He speaks and his voice echoes in the darkness, "It was your hand that wielded the whip and it was your smile that they saw last."

I run screaming a simple mantra runs through my mind, _no no no no. _ I run far from the darkness into the light the desert again and before me stand a child. I recognize him how can't I myself but so young and he smiles and says, "It is also your heart that bleeds and your tears that fall." Before I can respond though over the horizon the darkness comes and he is there at its front, I can see him smiling his eyes a blaze behind his glasses of gold and aqua. The child seems unaffected and his light doesn't dim. Like two great storm fronts they come to a head light and darkness and I am transfixed unable to move caught in the middle.

He steps towards me the light reflected off his glasses and he says, "You hate me for what I have done and yet you take comfort in that little one how stupid can you be?"

I don't respond I can't my eyes are fixed at the sky above me as the darkness and light swirl and adulate all around me. The little one speaks to the other and he says, "He does not understand but in time he will and we will be free from our dance."

"Personally I think you give the boy too much credit but you always were optimistic." Stil this is what I am." The digimon emperor turned and gestured into the darkness and shapes began to form. Control spires and ringed digimon, screams and groans filled the air and the emperor smiled. "I am also loss, pain and arrogance."

The young man smiled and made an encompassing gesture and around him their appeared all too familiar figures, Takeru, the other chosen and finally leafmon. The sounds of laughter and fun could be heard all around. "I am also the words I love you and I understand."

Then a great cry went out from the darkness and the emperor turned as control spires twisted and ringed digimon knelt he was approached by a loan figure and then there was silence and a single word echoed in the darkness… Osamu. Before the emperor can react Osamu smiles and puts a solid fist right through him to my surprise the emperor does not scream but dissolves into pile sand at Osamu's feet.

Then I'm distracted from that scene by the smell of soup I turn around and the small child is surrounded by bubbles and is being held protectively a taller, older youth. I look closely at that youth and then back at the dark smiling figure before me, "Two Osamu?" I ask my voice afraid. The small child looks at me and says, "Nope just one." I can't help but get angry all this crazy, "no," I say screaming, "There are two!" "Nope," he says as he sticks his tongue out at me, "only one."

I can't help it I start running, as far as I can try and get away. Darkness and light war in the skies like storm clouds and lightning I can't help but be afraid. "Takeru, Daisuke anyone help me!" I'm falling I don't know how it's a full tumble down a hill, I don't understand. Daisuke is on top of me he's saying something I can't hear it everything looks different it's all tainted blue and I can't see. Blue no the glasses, I untangle myself as our tumble stops I stand and the world is spinning turning gray. Then I'm hit hard in the jaw I fall backwards and land on my rear. Takeru is staring down at me he's angry I can't hear him. I get up and keep running maybe I can get away.

As I run the scene changes again Takeru and Daisuke are haloed in a sunset I can here them they are talking to me. "You are chosen too Ken why not join us, you don't have to be alone." I squeeze my eyes shut I think I am going crazy. I open them and things are different again it's started to rain, and I am pulled under a yellow umbrella. Takeru is smiling at me and gestures, "here ken take my seat in the taxi I'll wait with Koushiro for the next one." I close my eyes again as confusion and fear take over I really am going insane.

I open them and I am back where I started in the desert standing between the two figures I wonder did I even leave. They are looking at me, "What the hell do you want from me?" At this the boy frowns and shakes his head and the dark one smiles. I can't help but be angry I'm losing my mind and he thinks this is funny. "All you've shown me is bits and pieces of my life and-"I stop and it hits me like a ton of bricks, bits and pieces, I can only imagine the look on my face. "That's what the two of you are, aren't you? You are pieces of me light and darkness, good and evil." They both smile at me and I have to be whole to be a person. That's why when I said there were to Osamu the boy said there was only one it's a matter of perspective its how I viewed him. "I understand I need to be whole again." The three of us embrace and there is light it gets brighter and brighter until I have to close my eyes or be blinded.

The sights and sounds that greet me as I open my eyes are thankfully familiar. I'm in Takeru's room, the scent of sex hangs in the air and he's asleep next to me, just like I remember. His warm breath, his hands the pain, the pleasure and the afterglow that brought sleep. I cuddle a little closer and he wraps his strong arms around me. He opens his eyes a silent question. I whisper softly in his ear, "Takeru chan I think everything is going to be alright."

THE END

End notes: Please read and review. Flames will be ignored however praise and especially constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
